Something Sweet For the Road
by Shahrezad1
Summary: Granny has always been watching out for her granddaughter behind the scenes, with a little help from a friend. GrannyXMarco, set during the later chapters of The Gentleman.


Something Sweet for the Road

By Shahrezad1

Summary: Granny has always been watching out for her granddaughter behind the scenes, with a little help from a friend. GrannyXMarco, set during the later chapters of The Gentleman.

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned OUAT then I would probably own Lost as well. Which equates to either being awesome, or owing some explanations or something. So let's just assume that I don't own them. Yep.

~/~/~

Granny smiled at Marco as he came by for his usual thermos of coffee. He was the first of her early risers, appearing sometimes with the sun as he ambled in, a cheerful beam always on his face. It was a nice contrast to the usual bleery-eyed expressions she saw every day. Worse than a mug shot, they were sometimes.

Currently his face was a sea of happy creases, half hidden by his scrub of bushy white beard. And the man's eyes twinkled, so between the two physical characteristics she knew that something was up.

"Good morning, _Signorina._ It is-a fine day, no?"

Granny chuckled as she placed the ceramic container on the counter. They had a few sets of these resilient mugs saved for regulars like him. Emblazoned with the diner's logo, customers would carry the hefty containers to work and then return them later that night before closing. They paid a lower rate than the usual crowd of day-drinkers, but purchased more en masse. Which equated to happy customers and consistent cash flow. Ironically, it was little deals like this which kept the diner and Bed and Breakfast afloat, allowing her to sleep at night.

"It's _Signora_, and you know it you old flirt. Leave the '_Signorina'_s to kids like Ruby," she remarked dryly, but finally nodded in begrudging agreement, "and it truly is a fine day. Plus Gold hasn't opened up shop yet, so it's even better."

The woodworking handyman tsked and shook his finger at her in mild admonition, "ah, you will see some day _Signor_ Gold es not so bad, lovely lady."

Mrs. Lucas barked out a laugh, "oh, I bet. But until the day he _benevolently_ gives me back my deed, I'll be holding my breath."

"Just make sure to breathe through your nose then, eh?"

The smiles they exchanged now were wry with understanding. After all, the pawn dealer owned his business title as much as he possessed hers. But it wasn't really their habit to dwell on negative things. Especially in relation to Marco himself—she could rant and rave and kick up a storm about things that made her angry and went against her moral code, but when it came to the gentle Italian's problems she tended to soften her tongue. Unlike her, he had never done anything to deserve the cards he'd been dealt with. But had instead just ploughed on, making the best of his situation.

"So," Granny said, clapping her hands together, "I have a feeling that there's more to your chatty visit than just commiserating over that _miser_ of ours. I'm guessing that you have news regarding the lovebirds?"

"Ah, _si_," he nodded, tapping his nose and one eye caught in a wink. But he turned first to make certain that they were alone. When he became assured that their only audience was the baked goods she'd purchased to supplement her own, Marco continued in a stage whisper, "it is about _mio Amico_, Ah-chie."

She grinned wolfishly, resisting the urge to rub her hands against one another, "excellent! I was hoping that you'd have something. Ruby's been a tad mum the past few days, which means that she's probably doing something I wouldn't like. When she's guiltless, she tends to be chattier than a magpie."

The stately man—_very_ stately for his age, and rather handsome. Which she tried to ignore and only half succeeded at—shrugged, "I do not know why _Signorina_ Ruby has been 'mum' but I do know…Ah-chie es not feeling…cozy? Anymore?"

"Cozy?" Granny echoed, frowning. Her expression lightened, "oh, you mean comfortable. Wait, what did she do this time?"

Marco tapped his nose again, "_Signor_ Ah-chie says 'she leans and I do not know where to put my hands! She _es mia amica_ but…'" he trailed off, shrugging, "_Signorina_ Ruby eats _un pranzo_…ah, lunch with Ah-chie and she makes him not cozy. Then _Signor_ Gold comes and Ah-chie protects her. But, ah. Ah-chie does not stay. He runs."

She pounded the counter in thought, surprising him for a moment. But they'd known each other long enough that he was accustomed to her somewhat explosive thought process.

"Huh. I _knew_ that something was up when Gold came to me at the diner for the rent this month. Especially when he darn well knows that I keep the pocketbook at home," she flushed, realizing that she'd said that out loud, but continued in an attempt to smooth over her fumble. Marco graciously ignored it, "anyway, he said that Ruby was a bad influence but wouldn't say why. I thought it was just his usual flimflammery. Do you think that Archie did something out of character? Something more like what Ruby would do?"

"I do not know, but he es, shall we say…hoppy?"

"Jumpy," Granny corrected automatically, rubbing absently at the birthmark on her arm, "well, I'll finagle it out of her soon enough. Once she knows that she's caught she usually spills the whole thing to me."

Marco shook his head ruefully, one hand on his hip as he leaned with the other one against the counter. Granny tried to ignore her blush as she took note of how tall he was in comparison to her own diminutive height, "I do not know about that_. Signorina_ Ruby es…_differente._ More strong, like her _nonna_," he passed her a smile, looking a bit like a sly fox in the process, and she knew that her blush hadn't gone unnoticed.

The elderly woman coughed and turned away, snagging something that she'd finishing baking this morning before coming in to work. While the bakery across the way supplied most of their bread products, these were her own creation.

She'd been an early riser since before she could remember, as well as a night owl. Which made for a certain lack of sleep, yes, but also plenty of time for creative endeavors before her granddaughter awoke. They were something that was hers and hers alone, and if Ruby didn't know where the sugary delights came from then she was better off not knowing. It was Granny's little secret.

"I've got some apple cinnamon for you this morning," she stated, changing the conversation as she handed him both coffee and a white bag of fresh muffins. But as she was passing them over Marco's hands enveloped hers—and then wouldn't let go. Her green eyes widened as his fingerprints seared themselves into her skin. By comparison her hardy hands seemed positively dainty next to his large, calloused ones.

Trying to tug away, she made the mistake of looking up. Into a gaze that was intent on her face.

"Has anyone told you, _Signora_, you have very beautiful eyes?"

She drew in a breath, wind knocked clean out of her for a moment before she succeeded in pulling herself out of his hands. Literally, "not for a long time, no."

He seemed sad at this, but merely nodded, "the words, they are like gems. Precious."

She could feel her cheeks pink until they were rosy enough to match her granddaughter's highlights. Uneasy, she fingered her glasses hanging on their rope necklace, "and even harder to find," she murmured, masking her emotions as she made her way to the register, "so, um, did you want to pay for them now, or should I put the food on your tab?"

"I have time today," he remarked simply, shadowing her the small distance. But far enough away that she didn't feel the need to bolt, "so I will pay."

"Alright, then. That'll be $6.76," she held out one hand for a moment and wasn't altogether surprised when instead of dropping the money down he made a point of placing the amount within her palm before clasping the hand closed, his own enfolded around. She didn't dare look up to see his expression, but then again she didn't need to as his soft accent brushed against her silvery curls.

"It is not only Ah-chie that finds the Lucas _Signoras_ lovely. I will be back with the cup tonight…_mia bella __smeralda_."

Before she could protest he had turned her hand to kiss the top of it, whiskers brushing the smoothness of her skin. The weight of the kiss itself was petal-soft but left a burning like a firebrand upon her left hand, just above her ring finger. Granny's opposite palm went to her heart, instinctively worried when it began beating rapidly (a heart attack could do that to you). But he was up and leaving, sustenance in hand, before her mouth had even opened.

Marco gave her one last longing look, the image emblazoned into her memory as a tingle passed over her skin, "_arrivederci, Signora_ Ruth."

And then the woodworker was gone, leaving her with heart palpitations and too much change. Fanning herself at the worst Hot Flash she'd experienced since going through menopause, Granny ruefully shook her head. That man could really be dangerous when he wanted to be. And she wasn't sure that she minded.

~/~/~

AN:

This was created purely for fun, as a kind of "behind the scenes" situation. Especially after writing in Granny in the last chapter of The Gentleman. ^^ I received so many comments on how much fun she was, and I myself received the surprise of my life with the bluntness of her experiences (having never loved her husband, and hesitating when saying that she was living vicariously through Ruby), that I couldn't help but give her a little something sweet. 3

As a note, yes I know that "Charming's" mother was named Ruth. But I figured that it would be a nice contrast for Widow Lucas being named "Naomi" (in my head). Naomi means "pleasant" but the biblical figure changed her name to Mara after her husband and sons died, which means "bitterness." Ruth means "friend, companion."

Marco's Italian was provided by a mix between the movie Cars 2 (*laughs*) and Google Translate. So if it's wrong…I apologize. ^^;

Signorina-Miss (young lady, little lady)

Signora-Mrs/Lady

Signor-Mr

Si-Yes

Mio Amico-My friend (male)

Mia Amica-My friend (female)

Un Pranzo-Lunch

Differente-Different

Nonna-Grandmother

Mia Bella Smeralda-My Beautiful Emerald

Arrivederci-Goodbye


End file.
